Mystery Skulls We Stand Together
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Ever since Arthur was possessed three years ago, he had been feeling odd. His senses were a little more keen but he suffers from guilt and remorse. But to add insult to injury, he runs into another ghost that has a bone to pick with him. What does fate have in store for him now and why did his life have to get worse since that day three years ago? He feared for his life...
1. Worry

_Arthur didn't know how it all started. It could have been anything that could have lead up to this but he knew one thing. It was a nightmare, one that he hoped that he could have woken up from. Yet, the pain in his abdomen told him that it was all far too real. He wanted to move, wanted to get away from this realm that he and his friends had been transported to. Yet, he knew that he couldn't, that he, his friends, Vivi, Lewis, and Mystery were stuck here until they could defeat the Ghost that haunted this realm._

 _"Arthur, stay alive, you must stay alive hermano. We still have much to catch up on since…" his best friend had started to say, only to cut short. Arthur knew what it was that he was talking about. It had only been three years since they had last seen each other, until the time they had found him in that haunted mansion maybe months ago now. It almost felt like a life time ago now. Yet, even now it was still a touchy subject, for all of them because even though, it had been so long ago… and it had been his fault because of it._

 _Maybe, it was best to start at the beginning, from the time that Lewis, his best friend came to him after he dragged Vivi and Mystery out of the mansion._

Arthur breathed deeply after he dropped Vivi at her apartment. He knew that he had to try to relax, but he couldn't shake this odd feeling. A chill would go up his spin, sweat beading on his forehead. It just seemed like there was someone there, someone other than himself and Mystery. How was it that this could be shaking him more than the ghost? That, odd ghost that seemed so familiar to him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to get himself to relax, he wasn't sure if this was all in his mind, or if it was just the fear grasping its nasty ghostly claw around his heart and giving it a squeeze.

"I need to eat, maybe that will make me feel better." He mumbled to himself before he walked toward the kitchen. Walking past a bunch of photos that lined the walls of his apartment. One though, one simple picture had caught his mind. It was a picture that was taken when the group was formed. Vivi had wanted to give it a cool name that thought about ghosts or the supernatural that seemed to come and go in their world. 'The Mystery Skulls' they had agreed on.

It was the only name that didn't scare him honestly. His best friend though, agreed on it a lot more than Arthur, he was so filled with enthusiasm that he almost glowed with joy. Joy, and love for the woman in their group. He couldn't help but pick up the picture with his robotic arm and gave a sad smile. Standing in front of the orange and black van. In front of it, was Vivi, her short blue hair held back with a blue headband, long flowing blue scarf, blue sweater and matching blue skirt. Hell, she even had blue stockings and blue dress shoes. The only thing on her that wasn't blue, was her glasses.

His heart skipped a beat as he thought about her. Arthur knew, that even though she doesn't remember, her heart belonged to another man. The other member of their group, someone who had been gone for years. Tightly shutting his eyes, Arthur tried to hold back the flood of memories before they could even start. He just… wasn't ready to think about him yet.

Setting the picture back, he made his way to the kitchen and went to reheat some left over pizza. Running a hand through his spikey orange hair, the young man leaned against the counter after he set his pizza on a plate and set it in the microwave. Mind wandering to what he, Vivi and Mystery had just witnessed. The mansion, the weird ghosts with the glowing yellow hearts. The paintings, then that weird ghost with the flaming magenta hair. He knew that he had seen that hair style before but he just couldn't remember where it was that he has seen it!

The ghost, it hated him. Hated him with a fiery passion that Arthur knew shouldn't be possible. Hell, the ghost wanted to kill him and had nearly done so if it wasn't for Vivi. _'Now that I think about it, the ghost just… froze when it saw her. As if it knew her from somewhere…'_ The ghost had just stood there, staring at Vivi with a sadness within its glowing magenta coloured eyes. That weird glowing yellow heart, just kept beating like a normal heart would before it slowly reached out for Vivi. As if the ghost wanted her to have it, to hold it.

At least, until Arthur had pulled her away. He didn't see much of what happened, only that the heat had increased in the mansion a great amount. The flames, the burning hot magenta coloured flames had caused all three of them to fall out of the mansion, they had rushed to the van before driving off as fast as they could. After that, the mansion had just, up and vanished. It was rather odd, but maybe the mansion had only been an illusion for the three of them to see but he just couldn't be sure.

 _Ding_

Arthur blinked his orange coloured eyes before he turned to the microwave and chuckled a little. At least one thing was right today. Taking out the plate, the young man made his way to his living room before he sat down on the couch. If there was one thing that could cheer him up, it was his favourite pizza. Surfs Up Surprise Pizza! "Awesome." He mumbled with a smile before he happily started to eat, his worries already starting to fade away.

"Arthur, you in here?" came a voice, causing him to stop mid bite of his pizza and turn to see his best friend. Well, one of the few he has. Mystery had walked into the room, his white coat was pure as the snow. His paws, tail and ears were black but unlike other dogs, he had spikey black and red hair that others would swear belonged to a human. His yellow glasses perched over his muzzle and his red eyes just stared at him with concern. It seemed that he was worried about his friend.

Looking away, Arthur wasn't sure if he could talk about the mansion. The way it all seemed, the feelings that he did feel the further he got into the mansion. He just couldn't really be sure as to what it was. "I'm fine Mystery." Mumbled Arthur before he took another bite of his food. The soft sound of the gold and red dog tag echoed in the empty room. The tag that they thought matched Mystery's name when he found him. Plus, it also matched the red collar that he wore.

"Arthur, I know that you felt something in that place. I felt it as well, you need to talk about it. You have been a bit sensitive to haunted locations since-"

"Don't bring up that place again please. I can't, I don't want to relive that memory." Arthur whispered, maybe a little too harshly but that place. It haunts him to this very day, no matter if he is awake or asleep it still haunts him. The young man didn't know if the weight of that memory would ever be lifted from his heart, from his soul but he had learned to live with it for the most part, though every now and again it would overwhelm him to his breaking point and he would cry out like he had when his arm was…

Turning to his left arm, he couldn't help but wince at the memory of what had to be done in that place. Even now, he suffers from what doctors call 'phantom pain' which if he remembers right is just the body remembering the pain, the trauma that it had gone through. He sometimes still suffered that pain when he thought about 'that place' though he tried his hardest to never think about it.

"Arthur, you need to forgive yourself." Mystery said with a frown. He tilted his head before sitting next to his friend on the couch, placing a paw on the orange haired man's lap as he said "You can't keep going on with your life like this. To live in fear, guilt and regret, you didn't mean for it to happen, you had no control over-"

"Enough Mystery, please." Arthur whispered before he started to wipe his face, his hand sliding down his face, fingers gently grazing his sideburns, then his goatee as he stared at the dog with tear filled eyes. He couldn't deal with this, couldn't deal with the pain as it was brought up. In the three years since it happened, in the three years since that day, that one simple investigation, it had changed everyone's lives.

Vivi's memory was gone, or at least bits of it was gone. Then of course the one person whom she loved more in this world than any other thought to be possible. Then, Arthur didn't just lose his arm, but he had lost his best friend, someone whom he had known since he was a kid. "He wouldn't have wanted this Arthur. Wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself for what happened."

"But…"

"No buts, he would have wanted you to move on with your life. To try to be happy and do what makes you happy. Which, sometimes is investigating and building and improving machines. After all, you built a new arm for yourself." Mystery encouraged, trying to help the depressed man get over at least a portion of his pain. Arthur turned to the white dog for a moment before he gave a soft but still sad smile before he looked away.

Arthur set aside his pizza, feeling like he had lost the desire to eat. Turning back to his friend, the young man wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about everything, but he knew that there was something to at least, discuss about the mansion. "I did sense something in there. I'm just not fully sure as to what it was."

"It was the emotions of the ghost that chased us." Mystery said, turning to Arthur before turning toward the window. "The ghost's emotions is what created the mansion so to speak. It created the mansion, I sensed the ghosts powers messing with the van but I wasn't sure until we went inside." Mystery explained before letting out a soft sigh. So, the van stopping wasn't his fault, it was the ghosts powers doing it. That at least meant that his skills weren't at stake or lacking. Rubbing his chin, the young man did wonder if the ghost could have had such strong powers to even do that but, it was possible.

"But, what were the emotions Mystery? I couldn't figure that out. I just know that, I felt a chill like someone was breathing down my neck." Said the confused orange haired man.

"Hate, anger, revenge, confusion, and betrayal." Mystery deducted.

Arthur sighed softly as he shook his head, there had to be more to it than those emotions. Though, those were pretty bad emotions, negative and powerful ones at that. If he remembered enough, some ghosts did have those emotions in them when they died but, it depends on the circumstances. He just couldn't be a hundred percent sure yet he knew that he had to tell Vivi about this tomorrow. Right now, he was mentally exhausted. "Mystery, do you think that everything happens for a reason?"

"I do, after all… you found me and kept me even though I'm not a dog." He chuckled a little before nudging Arthur's hand. "Now, you should get to bed, you'll be able to think better by tomorrow. Vivi should have some more information about the ghost, maybe there was other sittings of the mansion."

"Alright, thanks Mystery." Arthur said with a small smile before saying "You can eat the rest of the pizza, I'm not hungry anymore." With that, he made his way to his bedroom, he removed his orange vest and white t-shirt. Next to be removed was his orange pants. He had noticed that it had gotten warmer in his apartment, though he couldn't be sure as to what it was that was causing all of this. Maybe his heater was busted again, he'd have to talk to the landlord about it again.

Shaking his head, he turned to his arm and sighed softly. If it was going to get hot, he didn't want his sweat to short circuit his robotic arm, again. Hitting a switch over his arm, he heard the soft hiss of the arm detaching itself from the metallic click that kept the arm in place before he was able to pull it free. It didn't hurt or anything when he reattached or detached his arm but it was a pain to have to keep doing this for heat. He was still working on making it water/sweat proof but still a work in progress.

Setting his robotic arm on his dresser, Arthur moved over to his bed before laying down, his arm behind his head as he tried to think. Think about what he was to discuss with Vivi about the mansion, she had seemed shocked and confused about the ghost, but after they got in the van, she had just seemed so excited about the whole 'ghost' concept.

Shaking his head, Arthur smiled a bit as he said "The things I do for those I love." Then, he frowned once more. Those he loved, he had another person he loved like a brother and… and he… Tightly shutting his eyes, Arthur forced that memory back once more, no, he couldn't think about that again. There was no way that he could bring himself to do that again, he just couldn't think about it. In fact, he had hoped that the memory was buried deep in his mind where it wouldn't hurt anyone, or himself, ever again.

Shuddering, Arthur stared at his ceiling, thinking and thinking… he wondered if he should ever tell Vivi about what happened. Hell, he wondered how she even forgot in the first place. There just had to be a reason behind it, a reason as to why she didn't remember in the first place. Was he meant to remember, as another way to be tormented? Maybe. Another sign that he was just crawling with sins as it slowly crawled its ways up his back, up his spine.

"No, no more. I shouldn't be thinking about it anymore… tonight." Yawning softly, Arthur slowly started to drift off to sleep. He had hoped though that his dreams would be nothing but peaceful, but sadly he didn't think that it would be possible, for his nightmares had finally begun.

 _Arthur found himself back at the cave… the same one that he never wanted to see. The eerie green glow of the cave caused Arthur's skin to crawl, through his chest and down his arms- wait. Looking at his hands, he saw that both of his arms, were made of flesh and blood. "No." He whispered softly before he felt his body moving into the cave. Looking around, he found himself moving, he could hear his two companions talking among themselves. Ahead of him, was a tall man wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a purple vest and matching purple hair. He wore an ascot that, like his vest was also purple and matching purple pants and shoes. Arthur, as usual was at the back of the group while Vivi and the purple clad man walked ahead._

 _Arthur tried to speak, but no words came out. It was as if he was stuck in the memory itself with no way to change it! Oh god he wanted this to stop, wanted this to stop and maybe even save… "We should split up." Said the man, his voice having a hint of a Spanish accent. No, splitting up is the worst idea ever! He couldn't allow this to happen! Not again! Arthur once more tried to speak but no matter what he just couldn't get the words to come to him!_

 _"Alright Lewis, I'll go with Mystery." Vivi said, her voice cheerful as always._

 _Mystery turned to stare at Arthur, a bit of concern in his soft red eyes but walked off with Vivi. Arthur, left with Lewis, the leader of their group and… his best friend._

 _Lewis held the torch a bit high so he could see, but Arthur wasn't paying much mind to that. He was trying to think if there was even a hint of changing the fate of this dream. Yet, no matter what he just couldn't get himself to move, just couldn't get himself to speak up. At least, not the words that he wanted to say. "Lewis, you sure we can't just turn back? It's creepy here!"_

 _"Ah Arthur, you worry too much. We'll be fine, after all there shouldn't really be much here other than a spirit of a man that died here hundreds of years ago." Oh yeah, THAT was reassuring as much as it had all those years ago._

 _Lewis chuckled a little before they made their way further into the cave. Or at least, deeper into the tunnel that they had taken. How was it that Lewis and Vivi weren't scared of this kind of thing, yet he was scared shitless? He didn't know, and it made him always think if he was even worthy of being a part of the group other than to just be with his friends._

 _Soon, they reached the end of the cave, causing him to panic. No, they had reached the end far too quickly! Taking a gander around like last time, Arthur wasn't sure if he could do anything in this area, there wasn't much to it much like last time. The only thing in the area, was the pit that had the stalagmites. "Long way down." Lewis mumbled as he moved to the edge. Arthur couldn't help but remember the thoughts that had gone through his mind back then. Thoughts that had been part of his guilt over everything that happened._

 _'What would happen if I pushed him? Would Vivi finally love me with Lewis out of the way?'_

 _The thoughts, haunted him just as badly as what happened next. Even now, Lewis could feel it. Could feel the spirit swirling around him but couldn't gain full control over himself. The spirit that had possessed him all those years ago slowly made its way into his body, into his soul as it tried to take total control over him. Arthur wanted to scream, scream for help as he tried to warn Lewis before it was too late._

 _Yet, damn it all, his body wouldn't listen to him._

 _Slowly, his left arm started to turn green, it flowed through him like an infection as it slowly traveled up his arm. Breathing heavily, the scared man once more tried to scream for Lewis to help him. Scream for him to stop this from happening yet no matter what he did, or how hard he tried nothing happened. 'Please make this stop, I don't want to relive this again!' He thought to himself._

 _He stared at Lewis, he was unaware of what was happening to him. Did something down there fascinate him or something? "Arthur I think I see a body down there." Lewis said with confusion. "Though I think we have to take the other route to see if that's the case." He added with a small shrug. Slowly, Lewis turned around, but by then, half of Arthur's body had turned green. His left eye glowing a bright shade of green as he smirked. "Arthur?" Lewis said with shock before what happened next, caused the man to cry out in his mind._

 _He had shoved Lewis into the pit. Lewis screamed, staring at his best friend with horror, shock, and betrayal was written in his purple eyes. Lewis, his expression will forever haunt him to this day. Lewis remembered he held out his non-possessed arm to reach out for his friend, trying to catch him. Wanting to grab him before it had fully been too late. Yet, he had been too late for Lewis's body had been impaled by the stalagmites._

 _A scream was heard below him, Vivi's voice had screamed out Lewi's name. As for the orange clad man, he screamed for two reasons. One, was the pain of loss for killing his best friend, his brother. The other, was when Mystery had rushed up to them, rushed up and charged at Arthur and ripped his possessed arm off. The ghost, at the time had only been able to fully control his arm and once Mystery had ripped his arm off, the ghost had left with it._

 _But, he heard something else this time. Something that hadn't been in the past… this, was not part of the memory._

 _"Oh poor Arthur. You got him out of the way yet you still won't get the girl? Is it because of you killing him or was it because you don't think you're good enough for her?" Said a voice, one that he should know but he just couldn't remember where. It was a voice that was around him, yet in his mind at the same time. No this couldn't be real! "Or, is it because even though her memories of him are gone, you think her heart still belongs to him?"_

 _Laughter echoed in the cave, Arthur though didn't pay it much mind. All he could do was stare into the pit. Lewis's body was still there, blood seeping out of the holes created by the sharp stone. That, that was his best friend but damn it, he did this. "You should be thanking me. Thanking me for doing you this favour but the gift, the gift of her being free of him, you just won't take it!"_

 _Tightly shutting his eyes, the tormented young man just couldn't do this. He couldn't keep watching this, he felt like he was going to be sick. Felt like his entire body was going to go into shock just because of everything that was happening. The loss, the pain, everything that was happening was just far too much and far too soon all in one nightmare. "Leave me alone, you've done enough!" shouted Arthur, not wanting to see this horrendous sight anymore._

 _"Oh but Arthur, I haven't nearly done enough yet. No matter what you do, or where you go I will find you and you will need me. You have much to offer yet it is still far too soon." The voice laughed, making Arthur shake in fear and terror, not sure if he should be afraid of this voice or if it was just the nightmare taking its toll on him. He tried to relax, tried to calm down, but no matter what he did his body wouldn't stop shaking._

 _"Soon Arthur, very soon you shall do as I need."_

 _Before he knew it, Arthur felt something wrapping around him, a giant green hand as it went to crush him. Causing the scared man to scream._

Shooting up in bed, the young man screamed as he felt his body shaking and dripping in cold sweat. "Oh god that damn nightmare!" He curled up into a ball, or at least he attempted to. His knees raised to his chest, his elbow resting on his knee as he held his head. Breathing in and out a few times, Arthur hoped that he would be able to get back to sleep, though then again with the risk of that nightmare, he wasn't sure if he could do that… not yet.

Looking at the time, he saw that it was the middle of the night, maybe he could get Mystery to do a spell or something to help him sleep, but with no dreams or nightmares. Shaking his head, he was about to get out of bed, until a voice stopped him.

 _"Arthur…"_

 **Note-this story I got from a comic I saw online, I take no credit in the characters or the comic idea that I got this from. Now, if you want to see the video that I first saw, look for 'We Stand Together' that was how I got the name, and the creator of the comic is charliemcarthy. Anywho, later.**


	2. A Spirits Anger

Arthur looked around, his eyes wide as he looked around his room. Sure it was only his name that was spoken, but it was the voice that had said it. There was no way that it could be Mystery, since the dog was not that masculine sounding, more… wise sounding really. If that made sense to him, though it also held a different tone to it, a tone that sounded angry, filled with hate and malice.

Gulping, Arthur looked around once more, he didn't see anything. Yet, the heat in his bedroom was getting worse. The sweat from his nightmare could have already disappeared but he had no idea if that was the case. Hell, he didn't know where his nightmare sweat and the heat sweat ended or began!

Taking a few cautious steps, the young man felt his nerves unraveling at the seams. Gulping, the young man just whispered one name. A name that he didn't want to speak, thinking that if he spoke that name, that single name again, that the person would appear to… to get their revenge on him. Tightly shutting his eyes, Arthur felt his body shaking from the fear that started to form in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure if he could say the name now, but… he had to be sure if it was the case. "Lewis…?"

As soon as he said his name, the room's temperature had gone up a few degrees. It was as if just saying that name had caused the room to start to boil from the sheer power of the rage that was flowing into his home. The young man almost wanted to yell out for help, wanted to scream for his friend to save him but, could a mystic being like Mystery save him from a vengeful spirit like his old friend? Personally, he couldn't really be sure, but, he did have an idea as to what he could do. He ran out of his room, throwing the door open before he ran into the hall. He just ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Hell, he didn't even bother to grab his arm, he didn't care if it got broken, and he could always rebuild a new one.

Why waste time, when you believe you are being hunted by the spirit of your friend?

 _'I'm going to die! I'm going to get murdered!'_ thought Arthur, hoping and praying that by some kind of miracle that he would be allowed to live. He still had to make up for his crime three years ago. There was still that he wanted to do before he allowed himself to get killed by the vengeful spirit. Before he could even get far, he felt something grabbing his shoulder and threw him into a wall.

Groaning, he opened his eyes, feeling the pain in the back of his head as he weakly looked at the person that had slammed him into the wall. Only for his eyes to widen in fear and horror. Standing before him was a tall, muscular body with broad shoulders. The figure adorn a black suit with three ribs sticking out and wrapping around the sides of his body. Next he noticed a black gloved hand with white plates that would indicate his bones in his hands, he also wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. Gulping, he looked up and as his gaze went upward toward the strangers face, he saw the familiar magenta coloured tie and white dress shirt, though on his black suit, he noticed that he no longer had the gold heart locket.

Soon, his gaze fell onto the strangers face, or rather… its skull. It was a skull without a lower jaw, empty sockets that just seemed to stare into his very soul. It was dark in the hall but he could at least still make out the strangers body. Arthur could only say one thing… "Lewis…" As soon as he spoke that name once more, the skull's eye sockets had alight with glowing orbs that would indicate the eyes in the empty black holes. Atop of his head, magenta flames appeared and shaped into a poofy set of bangs with a few spikes sticking out the back at the base of where its neck would have been. No, not it, him… Lewis.

 _"Arthur…"_ growled Lewis, his voice almost didn't sound like him anymore. Was it normal for a spirit not to sound like themselves anymore? He had no idea, though he had a feeling that he may end up finding out if Lewis went to kill him.

"I'm sorry Lewis! I didn't mean to do it! Please believe me, I would never want to kill you!" shouted Arthur, pleading for his life. He didn't want to die, even though he knew that he deserved some kind of punishment. But, not this kind of punishment that would end up with him dying. "Please believe me Lewis, I wouldn't want you to die. I have felt nothing but guilt since you died!"

Lewis just glared down at the spikey orange haired man. In fact, the young man could have sworn that his dead friend was only getting angrier than before. The glow in his eye sockets only glowed brighter and brighter with the burning rage. In fact, Arthur felt even more fear than he thought was possible. He was about to say something, until Lewis had punched the wall next to Arthur's head. Causing the young man to yelp in shock and fear, he grabbed at the wrist that held onto him and had him pinned to the wall. _"Do not lie to me Arthur! You wanted me dead, you wanted me out of the way so you could have Vivi to yourself!"_

"You're wrong Lewis!" shouted Arthur, still struggling to break free. Damn it, he had to have left his arm behind! He couldn't fight off someone with Lewis's strength and height compared to his own. Tightly shutting his eyes, he shouted "I would never want to kill you! Please Lewis, you have to stop this! I beg you!"

 _"Shut the hell up Arthur, you must pay for what you did to me! You had taken everything from me!"_ shouted Lewis, eyes glowing more with his rage. _"You took the love of my life away from me, the life that I loved! If wrath is a sin, then I am taking you straight to hell with me Arthur!"_

As Lewis prepared himself to strike, fist glowing in burning hot magenta flames, Arthur closed his eyes as he waited for his doom. He waited, his grip tightened on Lewis's wrist wondering when the hit would come. When he would breathe his last breath. When he would feel the pain hit him, when he would feel the heat of the ghost's fist hit his skin, burning his flesh. All the orange haired man could do was wait… and wait, yet nothing happened. Instead, he heard something that he hadn't expected to hear from the ghost.

Concern.

 _"Arthur, what… what happened to your arm?"_ asked Lewis with concern and surprise. It was as if he had just noticed that the shaking young man was missing an arm. Arthur looked up at the spirit as he saw the flames within the sockets had dimmed, he almost seemed to stare at Arthur with concern. In fact, the glowing fist had dimmed down to nothing. What was wrong with him? Was Lewis returning to the man that he once was?

"Lewis I-" He never got a chance to even finish, for a growl was heard, causing Arthur to look over at his side as he saw his friend running toward the two of them. Mystery was snarling before he lept into the air and bit into Lewis's wrist. Causing the ghost to scream from the pain, how he could feel pain, he had no idea. "Mystery?!" Arthur shouted in shock, how was it that Mystery's teeth could hurt a spirit? He had always assumed that only special items or objects could hurt a ghost.

"Get away from him!" Shouted Mystery as he growled at Lewis, the ghost howled in pain before he felt Mystery let go and land back on all four paws as he stood protectively in front of Arthur. Mystery growled more, snarling as he lifted his lips revealing his fangs. "You have until the count of five to leave Lewis!" Shouted Mystery.

Lewis held his wrist for a moment, the glow in his eyes brighter than it was before. Arthur had felt like, for just a moment that he had the old Lewis back. Yet, he didn't think that it would have been that easy. Lewis truly did show genuine concern for the one armed man. Was there still a part of the old Lewis deep down in the spirit or, was he just messing with him? He had no idea what it was that happened, but he knew that he had to be careful, Lewis was after him. He was wanting to kill him, to kill him out of revenge.

 _"I'll leave for now."_ Lewis growled out before he looked over at Arthur once more. Eyes glowing brighter as he said _"You will die by my hands. My revenge shall be mine and mine alone. No one, not even Mystery will save you Arthur."_ With that said, Lewis disappeared in an eruption of magenta flames.

Arthur breathed deeply, feeling like his heart was going to burst from his chest. There was no way that this could have gotten any worse. His old friend wanted him dead, he had no way to get away from this fate. Lewis would just find him no matter where he was, and he knew that. Closing his eyes, the young man rubbed his forehead, wiping the sweat that had covered his skin in a thick coat. The heat from Lewis's anger had caused him to sweat more than he thought. Turning too looked down at his friend as he gave him a soft smile. "Thanks buddy… but… I think Lewis was there, the real one."

"I can't risk it Arthur. Lewis was far too close to ending your life. I should have come sooner. I thought something was wrong but… I didn't acted on it right away…" Mystery almost sounded like he was, ashamed for not reacting. Personally, Arthur wished that he had, but he couldn't blame him for it. After all, he had to have been sleeping. Even when someone is asleep, sometimes it's hard to tell what is in your dream, or what is in the real world.

Arthur knelt down next to his friend as he gave the dog's head a soft pat. "It's okay." He said with a soft smile. Though, for now he didn't think that he would be able to go back to sleep. It just didn't seem worth it at the moment. "How about I make us an early breakfast." Arthur said with a soft sigh before he pushed himself back up onto his feet as he made his way back to his room to grab his arm so he could slip it back onto his arm. Yet, as soon as he had a good look at the pictures on the wall, he saw the pictures of him and his friends.

Letting out a soft sigh, he whispered "I can't believe how everything had changed since then." It just seemed that no matter what, his life was going to be horrible. His life was just going to keep spiraling out of control, though he knew that there had to be something that he could do to help Lewis, a part of Lewis was there still, but what could he do to reach out to him? He had seemed concern about the lack of arm that Arthur had, but returned to the vengeful spirit when Mystery attacked.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking it. It could have been anything that could have brought out the old Lewis, like with Vivi." Arthur said with a chuckle. Sighing softly, he couldn't help but notice that chuckling just sounded so… hallow at this point. What was he going to do?

Arthur let out a soft sigh before he made it to his room, and toward his robotic arm. He wondered, what would happen now? What was he going to tell Vivi? _'Oh, hey Vivi, guess what? You know that ghost we saw in the mansion the other day? Well, turns out he's the spirit of your dead boyfriend whom, you have no memory of and who wants to kill me because I killed him while possessed.'_ Oh yeah, he could definitely see how well that will turn out.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead again before he grabbed the arm and connected it to the stub that remained of his left arm. Why it was that he was the only one that could remember Lewis, well, he and Mystery. Vivi was the only one that had no idea who he was, or that he had ever been alive. Maybe it had something to do with the trauma or, maybe even something supernatural could have done it. He'd have to do some research later or, if he could somehow get enough info out of Lewis, maybe the ghost of his old friend would know. Yet, again, that was only wishful thinking.

"I'm going to end up losing my mind." Mumbled Arthur before he walked out of the bedroom and made his way toward the kitchen. Yet, he couldn't help but notice the hole in his wall. Wincing at the thought that it could have been him with a hold in his body, he couldn't believe that Lewis missed. Yet, did he do it just to scare him, or did he miss, because a part of him couldn't kill him? Blinking a little in confusion, the young man walked down the hall as he made his way toward the kitchen.

He noticed the digital clock once more and saw that it was roughly six thirty in the morning. Damn, time sure flew while he was scared for his life. He'll try to contact Vivi later on, though maybe he could do some kind of research himself in the morning or at the very least after he ate something. Needed some kind of brain food just so he could focus on what he had to look up about. What would he have to look up? The powers of a ghost? A spirits revenge or how to quell a spirits hate? He had no idea, though maybe he would have to look up on the type of death that Lewis had that would cause him to be this way in the first place.

So many things, yet so little answers at the same time.

Walking over to the fridge, he pulled out some eggs, and butter before he went to fry up some eggs. Putting some bread in a toaster, he started to crack the eggs and put them on a frying pan. He stared as the whites of the eggs started to sizzle slowly. His eyes drooping slightly but not from sleep. More along the lines of being in deep thought. Lewis, he was a murder victim, maybe he would have to look up on that? That was the only kind of information that he would have. Lewis came back for revenge yes, but maybe he also came back to try to be with Vivi still.

Yet, at the same time, Lewis knew that it would be either very difficult, or impossible for any kind of relationship with Vivi. "I can't believe that I had done that to them. Lewis is dead, and Vivi has no idea that she ever dated someone named Lewis in the first place. It just seems cruel that I remember his fate, and yet she feels nothing nor remember him." Arthur whispered softly before flipping the egg over before going back to his train of thought.

Mystery knew something as well, now that he thought about it, the dog was acting rather odd about the cave. He was nervous, as if he was trying to remember something important about the cave but at the same time he couldn't seem to remember. Mystery just seemed to know something, yet he didn't know. Maybe he would have to ask him about it later, his main focus was to figure out the kind of spirit that Lewis became.

After all, from Vivi's books that she had at the book store that she worked at would have a ton of information. Yet, he would have to make sure that he didn't let on what he was doing. "If only things could get easier for me." Arthur whispered before he placed the egg on a plate for him and went to crack another egg onto the pan. If he was doing this, he'd have to get all the energy and protein he would need in his system. "I may end up with my work cut out for me." He whispered softly before looking out the window and saw that things would be getting tougher for him from here on out. He felt like his fate was sealed for him with this task, yet he knew that he would risk it if he could just get the information he would need if he was going to save Lewis from himself.

Whatever it was, he knew that he had to do this. Maybe, this would be what he needed to do to redeem himself for what he did to his friend. It was the only thing that he could do for Lewis, and maybe he would be able to awaken the memories of Lewis in Vivi's mind. If he could do all of that for his friends, then it would be worth it no matter what the price is for him. Letting a smile appear on his face, Arthur now knew, what road to take.

* * *

 **sorry about the late update for this story, now I don't know how long to make this story but if you want to throw in some ideas on how to make it longer than send them in everyone! also, as for the KIND of spirit that Lewis is, I have it already figured out, I hope you like the update, later.**


	3. Blank Spots

Arthur was prepared for the day. Well, at the very least prepared to do some research. It was going to be a little tough since he was searching blind so to speak. There was no way for him to know what kind of spirit he was, only that he was a spirit that was filled with the desire to kill him. Maybe that could be a lead, it wouldn't hurt to try at the very least. Running his robotic hand through his spikey hair, the young man made his way to his laptop and hit the power button before he made his way to his fridge to grab something to drink while he did his research.

Grabbing himself a glass, filled it with ice and poured himself some water. The young man went back into thought, wondering if there were different kinds of spirits that represented a murder victim. Letting out a soft sigh, Arthur made his way back to his living room and started to type in his password. Mystery was nowhere in sight, at least not since the dog had saved Arthur from Lewis.

Blinking a little, the spikey haired man looked around wondering if the white and black furred dog was around. Nothing thus far, maybe Mystery went to make sure that Lewis wouldn't try to attack again. Having a solemn look on his face, he had his gaze downcast as he tried to get himself to calm down. He felt the guilt trying to consume him once more. "No, I didn't do it on purpose, I can't be doing this to myself…" He whispered to himself. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but no matter what, the guilt wouldn't leave him. Not to mention, with Lewis wanting to kill him doesn't really help either. So many things that he had to go through in order to prove himself. To prove that he could help Lewis, and make amends.

Laughing to himself, Arthur didn't think it would be easy to even get the dead man to forgive him. The man was, after all, out to kill Arthur for killing him. Not ever knowing that Arthur was in reality possessed by an evil spirit. As for why it possessed him, he had no idea but it had him… acting different. Well, maybe different was the wrong word to use. It had seemed that ever since he had been possessed that he had gained some weird abilities. No, he had become more sensitive to the supernatural.

He always seemed to know when a ghost was around before anyone else did. Arthur still didn't fully understand it, but it would come in handy if Lewis was around for another strike. Shuddering at the thought of feeling Lewis' fiery hand clutching at him again, it made him afraid for his life and his safety. Shaking his head, the young man looked at his screen when he saw that he was on his desktop. Clicking on his internet browser, he typed into his search engine something he didn't think he could ever look for…

"Spirits of Murder Victims."

Arthur didn't know if he could find anything. So far, he came up with nothing. There was almost nothing that he could find. Hm, odd. The only things that would come up would be about hauntings but not about the kind of spirits that the ghost would be. Hm… maybe if he looked up on fire? He had no idea if it'd work but it was better than nothing. Typing quickly on the keys, he searched for "Spirits that can Control Fire" though he hoped that it would be enough to find something. Once more, the search came up with nothing. It didn't really speak of nothing about the kinds of spirits. It just seemed like that no matter what he did he just kept finding the same things. Shaking his head, the young man tried one more thing. It had to work, it just had to give him an idea of what to do.

"Spirits Haunting their Murderer". He knew that he wasn't really a murderer, but to Lewis, he was a murderer. Taking a deep breath hoping to calm his nerves down, Arthur went to look through a few things. Hoping, praying that this would give him the thing that he needed. Hoping that this would be enough to give him an idea as to what he could do.

Though, something indeed popped up though he didn't know if it was what he was looking for. Tilting his head to the side, he went to click on the link until he heard something knocking at the door. Okay, he shouldn't say 'knocking' per say, more like someone or something was scratching at the door. "Wonder who that is." He thought aloud before getting up and made his way over to the front door of his home and looked through the eyehole. Nothing…

"Is this some kind of prank?" Asked Arthur before he started to turn away. Only to hear the scratching again. Groaning, he removed the chain and opened the door only to blink as he looked down. "Oh, Mystery. Where were you?" He asked in shock, though with a hint of joy. He didn't know he would be this relieved to see the dog but, maybe it was because he had been so engrossed with his search that he forgot how nervous he was.

"Hello Arthur, sorry I took off but I had to do something to ensure your safety." He looked up at the confused young an before chuckling. "I put a protection circle around your home. You will be safe while at home for the most part. Though I can't guarantee that it'll last forever. I would have to reapply it again in a month." He chuckled a little before walking further into Arthur's home. Closing the door behind him, Arthur strolled back toward his living room to get back to his research. "Have you found anything?" Asked Mystery.

"I believe so, but I can't be sure. It does give me an idea as the kind of spirit that Lewis is, but I just hope that it'll give me an idea as to what I can do to help Lewis from this… this rage of his." Arthur said before taking a seat down on the couch and let out a soft groan.

"What kind of spirit do you believe Lewis to be?" Asked Mystery, tilting his head out of curiosity. Arthur chuckled a little, the only thing that could cheer him up with Mystery's curiosity. In all honesty, the young man still wasn't one hundred percent sure as to what it was, but he knew that he could at the very least give an idea. Arthur looked down at the dog once more, and was about to open his mouth to answer his friend until…

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Damn." Arthur sighed softly as he made his way back to his door and looked through the eyehole. Giving a mental curse, the young man wasn't expecting Vivi to be here. Her short blue hair reaching her shoulders, her pink glasses showing off the curious gaze that her deep soft blue eyes held. Her long sleeved blue sweater almost made him wonder why she wore it in the hot weather but never commented on it. Her blue skirt though must help with part of that to help keep her cool like with her long blue socks, her long blue scarf that flew past her when she ran… Then, the soft sound of her blue heels as she tapped her foot. Must be waiting for him to answer the door already.

Shaking his head, Arthur opened the door, a big smile on his face as he said "Hi Vivi, what brings you by?" He tilted his head, wondering what could have gotten her to come by. Normally she was still working though, could be anything at this point.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright after the mansion. You were chased by a ghost before catching up to Mystery and myself." She said with a frown on her face.

"You mean while you and Mystery were eating really big sandwiches." Arthur said with a frown.

"What? We were hungry." Vivi defended.

"Right, anyway, I'm alright. Just looking up some tools that I could use to help fix the van. After all, it shouldn't have just stopped like it did." He lied. It was obvious as to why the van stopped. It was Lewis, he had managed to take control over the van for the moment and caused them to 'break down' in front of that haunted mansion. Just thinking about that mansion caused him to shiver.

"Forget that then, let's go out and see if we can find more information about that mansion! I wanna learn more about it!" Of course she would want to learn more about it. Personally, Arthur wanted to stay as far away from that subject for as long as he could. Forever honestly would be in his ideal of staying far away. Arthur wanted to speak about Lewis to Vivi, oh how he wished that he could but… Vivi had no idea who he is… or at least, she didn't remember him.

Breathing softly, the young man stared at Vivi as he wondered why she didn't remember Lewis. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man said "Let's head out. Maybe we'll find something." Vivi just smiled happily. Her eagerness was enough to drag him out of his home and out into the town. Maybe they would be lucky enough to stay away from ghosts that would be amazing if that would happen.

Arthur didn't know how long they had been out for, but what he was thankful for was that they had found nothing. Mystery had wandered off hoping to gather his own information about Lewis. After all, there was no way of knowing fully that Lewis was really what his own research had narrowed it down too. Taking a gander around, the young man saw a lot of people just walking and talking among themselves. Thinking that he hoped to have something like that one day.

He wanted something like that. To have someone special in his own life yet, the woman that he had a crush on, was, key word 'was' in love with his best friend. Closing his eyes, Arthur turned to Vivi who was going through her book looking up on some of the recent hauntings that was going on lately. It just seemed that ever since Lewis died, there had been a few things that have been happening.

Yet, he just couldn't be sure if it was Lewis or just something random.

Hm… now that he thought about it, why hadn't Vivi mention it to him before? Maybe it was during his depression that she respected him to leave him alone during that point in his life.

"Hey, Arthur can I ask you something?" asked Vivi with confusion in her voice.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that… you have some blank spots in your memory?" asked Vivi.

Did this have to do with her memory? Or at least, the memories about Lewis? If that was the case, maybe she was getting the idea that whatever he knew that she did, she failed to notice or remember of the event in question. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Arthur tried to think about how to answer that. To be honest, sometimes he had his own blank spots in his memory, though he couldn't really claim it for no one ever really knew what happened to him. "I can imagine, but I think you may have some kind of amnesia or something along those lines."

Vivi looked at him, her blue eyes burning into the side of his head. It sort of unnerved him to a certain point though he had failed to comment on it. Vivi looked like she wanted to say more, but thought more about it. Thinking that maybe Arthur didn't have the answers, which to be honest he doesn't. He didn't have the answers that she would seek, though the only person that could possibly have those answers, may be Lewis since the only memories that are gone, are of him and him alone.

"I wonder where Mystery went…" Vivi suddenly said, changing the subject internally.

"Knowing him, he's just off wandering somewhere." Arthur chuckled a little before he looked up at the sky. It was still early in the day, so maybe they could go and get something to eat. That sounds like a good plan there, though again he couldn't really be sure what they could eat. He didn't think that Vivi would want Surf's Up Pizza in the first place since it was his favourite.

"Wanna go to that café that just opened up last week? I hear they have great food." Vivi said with a smile on her face.

How could he say no to that face? Chuckling a little, Arthur nodded his head as he said "Sure that sounds like a plan. I have heard some amazing stuff about their food." He chuckled a little more before he started to walk with Vivi toward the café. So many things that he could eat, though he wondered, what would they have that he would like. They had so many things there, it was almost as if they would be able to copy and paste everything from the original recipe of any food ever made and make it taste almost the same.

Then, Arthur felt someone bump into him roughly. He didn't know what was going on, but he could faintly feel his mind going a little hazy. Fuzzy? His mind felt light, as if something was shoving him to the back yet, didn't have the strength to do so. Turning to the man that had bumped into him, the man narrowed his brown eyes saying "Watch where you're going idiot!"

Arthur had no idea what had gotten into him. Only that he felt his body grab the man by the neck of his shirt. _'What am I doing?!'_ he thought to himself, he felt like he wasn't himself yet at the same time his body was reacting to a part of him that was in control at this moment. Arthur chuckled a little as he said "If I recall, you were the one that bumped into me. Maybe _you_ should watch where _you're_ going idiot." Yup, it was official, he had a death wish. There was no way that he would survive this at this rate!

"What? You wanna die you little punk?!" shouted the big man. His eyes twitching in his obvious anger though he had yet to act upon it.

"Wait!" Shouted Vivi, causing both men to turn to look at her. Vivi grabbed Arthur and got him to let go of the man, she gave a small smile hoping he would understand. "He's just mad outta hunger. No need to fight over a misunderstanding." She tried to act so calm, and collected but at the moment, Arthur had no control over himself. Why though?

"This brat was the one that bumped into me girl." Growled the man.

"Yes, and he's very sorry. Isn't that right Arthur?" Vivi said as she looked up at him.

Oh god how he wanted to say yes. He wanted to say 'yes' so very bad but his body just wouldn't allow it. Before he could even stop himself, his mouth said the words that made him want to cry. "Why am I sorry? He bumped into me. He's nothing but a muscle head that things everything is supposed to go his way."

 _'Why?! Why God, why do you hate me so?!'_

Before he knew it, the man screamed something at him. He couldn't remember what it was, all he knew was that everything started to turn black around him. Vivi screamed out his name but he had blacked out. He could only feel pain though he wasn't sure why that was. Or even how he could even still feel anything in the first place when he knew, for a fact that he was out like a light right now.

"Arthur!?" Vivi shouted, causing the young man start to focus on the sound of her voice. Things started to faze right on in for him. Though, now that he thought about it, he felt the hard ground under him. Did he fall? Shaking his head, the young man reached up and touched his forehead, only to wince a little from the pain. Groaning, he tried to open his eyes but the light hurt. Actually, everything was hurting him right now.

"V… Vi…?" He groaned out, voice ebbed with pain lacing through trying to say his friend's name. God, this was painful.

"What happened?! You were acting really weird, this isn't like you!" Vivi said before trying to help her friend up. Only for Arthur to raise his hand and shake it at her. As if telling her to just let him lay there for a little bit. He wanted to be able to see before standing up. Taking in a deep breath, the young man opened his eyes once more and everything was blurred, fuzzy and very bright.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Answered Arthur, trying to get himself to calm down. Inhaling softly, the young man slowly started to push himself up, feeling light headed still though it wasn't as bad as before. At least he could focus on what was going on around him right now. "Maybe I had some kind of outer body experience." He chuckled a little before he started to stand up, only to stumble a bit. Vivi helped him to his feet and frowned at him in concern and worry. "Maybe I'm just hungry, how about we go and get some food?"

Vivi frowned a little more, but nodded her head.

As for Arthur, he was confused as hell as for what happened to him. What was going on in his life now? And, was it connected to Lewis in anyway?

* * *

 **okay, I am SO sorry for lack of updates, I've just been stuck and lost some motivation with my writing for a while. I think it was due to anxiety and a lot of other stuff going on in my life. So, I hope I'll get back into the swing of things, and I thank you all for being so patient with me. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen, let me know! later!**


End file.
